


Possibili(tea)

by dragon_temeraire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Never Met, Co-workers, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Shy Derek, Tea, Tea Shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_temeraire/pseuds/dragon_temeraire
Summary: Stiles might have a crush on his co-worker, who always brews him amazing tea.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Possibili(tea)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099426) by [Happy_Crazy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Crazy/pseuds/Happy_Crazy), [yuki_yuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki)



> Short and sweet! Inspired by [ this post](http://pale-silver-comb.tumblr.com/post/157215882039/egg-rolls-one-time-i-got-a-sample-from-the-tea).

Stiles puts all the little sample boxes into a paper bag, then staples on the string with a tag at the end. It holds the business information, and it makes the package look like a giant tea bag. Sort of. If you squint.

The girl smiles and pays him, then waves as she walks away.

“Tea you later!” Stiles calls cheerfully. Then he says, “Oof!” when Derek smacks him in the side.

“You deserved that,” Derek says mildly. “Didn’t we already have a discussion about using the word _tea_ inappropriately?”

“That was _not_ inappropriate. Also, I thought you were supposed to be in the back, making blends,” he grumbles. “It is, after all, your special- _tea_ ,” he can’t help adding.

“I’m all caught up. Now I can work in the front with you,” Derek says smugly, obviously electing to ignore Stiles’ pun. “Unless we’re nearly sold out of something?”

“We’re almost out of that Bergamot black tea blend,” Stiles says hopefully.

“I can see ten boxes from here,” Derek says dryly.

“There could be a run on it,” Stiles says, but he knows he’s out of luck. He’s gonna have to spend the rest of his shift (three hours!) with Derek, who doesn’t seem to appreciate his sense of humor at all.

So it’s kind of weird that Stiles has a big crush on him, but he really, really does.

Derek might be a little taciturn and eerily quiet on his feet (he’s accidently scared Stiles numerous times), but he’s also a pretty amazing guy, and Stiles is more than aware of it.

He’s also aware of the fact that Derek is way out of his league.

Which makes working with him a kind of delicious torture Stiles just can’t quit. It helps that Derek usually works in the back with all the ingredients, making the specialty blends.

Stiles loves the back room, loves the organic, unique smell of the dried leaves and fruit, but he’s _not_ allowed to work there. Not anymore. (He’d made kind of a big mistake with the amount of anise the Revitalizing Tea recipe called for. Derek had relabeled the boxes he’d made as Black Licorice Death. A few brave souls had actually bought some.)

“Hey, do you want to try the new blend I’ve been working on?” Derek asks into the silence.

“Heck yeah,” Stiles says, because Derek makes great tea.

Unlike Stiles, he’s excellent at picking ingredients and choosing his proportions. He always has Stiles test out his new blends, and they just seem to get better and better.

Derek gives him a small, pleased smile, and then he’s gone. Stiles sighs and looks around the empty store, wondering if he should go straighten some displays, or something. Instead he just messes with the bowl of novelty tea strainers next to the register. It’s a pretty slow day at the mall, and he’s actually kind of bored.

“Here you go,” Derek says, and Stiles tries not to startle. He’s just too damn _quiet_.

“Thanks,” Stiles says, carefully picking up the teacup and setting it down in front of him. He leans in close, letting the steam waft up to his face. “Wow, this smells really good.” He doesn’t take a sip though, not yet, because he knows Derek actually uses boiling water. (Stiles is impatient, so the water he uses is usually just hot-ish.)

Of course, a customer comes in just as he’s about to take a sip, and he sets the cup down with a sigh.

“I’ll take this,” Derek says, hand warm on Stiles’ shoulder as he gently nudges him further down the counter.

The lady obviously knows what she wants, because she doesn’t linger over the displays, just grabs a couple of boxes and heads straight for the counter. Stiles watches fondly as Derek smiles and rings up her purchases, and completely forgets what he’s supposed to be doing.

Which is drinking the tea Derek so kindly gave him. Yeah.

He takes his first sip just as the woman heads out the door. “Dude, this is amazing!” he says brightly, already taking another drink, even though it’s still really hot.

“Thanks,” Derek says, almost shyly.

Stiles lets the tea roll across his tongue, trying to figure out the flavor. It’s sweet, but not overwhelmingly so, and he’s sure there’s a hint of cinnamon in there somewhere. “So, are you going to make this a store blend?” he asks curiously. “It’s _really_ good.”

“I don’t think so. It’s kind of, um, bespoke,” Derek mumbles.

“What do you mean?” Stiles asks curiously.

“You never seem to want me up here,” Derek says, and Stiles blinks at the non sequitur. “So when I didn’t have anything else to do, I started making my own blends. Then I figured you ought to help me taste-test them, you know?”

Stiles nods encouragingly, still not sure where this is going.

“I ended up figuring out what sort of things you liked in tea, and I began tailoring the blend to your taste. So that maybe you’d drink it, and I’d get to spend more time with you—” He cuts himself off, looking embarrassed.

“Wait a minute,” Stiles says, eyes fixed on Derek’s flushed cheeks. “Were you trying to _woo_ _me_ with tea?”

“Yes,” Derek mumbles, ducking his head. “I was going to give you this.”

He reaches into his pocket, pulls out a little sample tea box, and sets it down in front of Stiles. On the label, instead of the blend name, it just says _Will you go on a date with me?_ in Derek’s neat handwriting.

“You know I didn’t want you up here because I have a huge crush on you, right?” Stiles says, grinning. “If it’s based on me, the real name of this blend should probably be _Hopeful Pining_ , because that’s what I do best.” He taps his finger against the lid of the tea box, feeling almost giddy. “I’d love to go on a date with you.”

Derek looks up at that, and blurts, “The tea-wooing actually worked?” before snapping his mouth shut again, flushing.

Stiles can’t help laughing. “I was into you way before you started brewing me tea. You’re kind of awesome,” he says, leaning in closer and settling his hands on Derek’s hips.

“Oh? You’re pretty awesome yourself,” Derek says, looking more confident as he steps into Stiles’ space.

He leans in, and his lips are only inches away when Stiles says, “And I think you’re beau- _tea-_ ful.”

“Dammit, Stiles,” Derek groans, but he kisses him anyway.

Stiles considers it a win.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come by and prompt me/talk to me [ on tumblr](http://dragon-temeraire.tumblr.com/).


End file.
